Complication
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: Lin finally agreed, and Tenzin's never been happier, until she starts acting strange.. His mother knows why, but she's not telling him anything, either. Young Linzin is pretty central to the plot so... sorry if you don't ship it? I don't know. TW: implied rape
1. Chapter 1

**TW: implied rape... the only explanation for this is that I deal with things in weird ways.. Rape is NOT something to joke about, and I'm not trying to make light of it.**

* * *

_The young earthbender's jade eyes narrowed at the waterbender, slowly bending a set of long spikes from the wrists of her metal uniform._

_"Those won't help you, darling." He smirked, effortlessly sliding into an odd-looking waterbending stance._

_The woman cried out as she felt his bloodbending grip her, lifting her feet away from the earth and directing her closer to her attacker._

_"Well, since it's just you and me here, miss Beifong, I think I'll have a little fun..."_

* * *

Lin gasped, shooting in bed, her sheets twisted around her lean frame.

_Spirits, there was that damn dream again- couldn't it just leave her alone?_

She sighed, untangling herself from the light green sheets and padding, barefoot into her apartment's small kitchen, searching through a cabinet for tea leaves. Her pale hand froze as she went to move aside a box, dread flooding her. _Spirits, no- she hadn't stopped drinking it until... until the day before._

She flashed back to the grin on Tenzin's face when she'd agreed to try for a baby, under the condition that she could work as long as she was able. She'd been happy, too, of course, but the idea of having a child wasn't what had done that- it was Tenzin's expression when she'd finally conceded and promised to stop taking her tea...

_No, this wasn't happening._

She dashed to the other end of her apartment, snatching the phone from its reciever and dialing a familiar number, holding her breath until she heard a sweet voice on the other end.

"Aunt Katara, I need you to come over here, _now_."

**This is shorter than I thought it was... oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lin yanked her front door open as soon as she felt the older waterbender's heartbeat outside, not bothering to say hello before turning and stalking anxiously back to sit on her couch.

"Lin, are you alright?" Katara asked, her soft voice worried.

"I'm not sure." Was all the earthbender answered, avoiding her aunt's gaze and absentmindedly bending a pebble into different shapes in her hand.

"Can you just... can you check me out, and make sure I'm alright? I feel... off."

Katara sighed, leaving the room to fetch a bowl full of water from her kitchen, ordering her to lay on her back on the soft carpet when she returned.

Lin groaned, lowering herself to the floor and trying her best to ignoring the aching stiffness that still resided in her limbs. She closed her eyes, relaxing her tense body as much as she could manage as Katara guided the glowing water over her pale skin.

The waterbender winced, feeling the deep bruises on her neices limbs and torso- that had to be what was bothering her. Or at least she thought, until she reached Lin's abdomen, freezing at what she felt.

The young Beifong managed to gulp down the lump in her throat as horror swept over for the second time that night.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

* * *

Lin sighed, raising a pale fist to knock on the wooden door, pulling her coat tighten around her slim frame.

How was she supposed to tell him?

Her determination faltered as he opened the door, grinning down at her, his gray eyes twinkling happily.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

She took a deep breath, steeling herself against his reaction.

"Ten, I'm pregnant."

The young earthbender flinched as his grin widened, the air around them stirring excitedly.

"You're serious? Already?"

She nodded, forcing a smile as her jade eyes flickered away guiltily. She couldn't tell him, she didn't have the heart- he was so happy, and he'd wanted this for so long...

"I just found out this morning." It was more like last night, but what was the difference?

"We need to tell everyone!" He announced excitedly, a long arm circling around her waist and pulling her close to him, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips. "Spirits, I'm so happy."


End file.
